nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Greyhawk Adventures 2
|image = |type = Campaign |expansions = |autodownloader = Disabled (http://nwvault.ign.com/View.php?view=NWN2Gameworlds.Detail&id=5) |launchdate = 9/24/2006 |levelrange = 2 - 10 |servertime = |language = English |directconnection = |staff = |status = In Development |website = http://nwvault.ign.com/View.php?view=NWN2Gameworlds.Detail&id=5}} Greyhawk Adventures takes the leap into NWN2 with an all new campaign of individual, fully DMed adventure modules, set in Northern Ulek. Starting location of the first module is the small village of Loren's Ford, located NW of Rittersmarch. The campaign will spread outwards from Loren's Ford to encompass Foghollow, Rittersmarch, the southern Lortmils and the south-western portion of the Suss Forest. Familiarity with Greyhawk is a bonus, although not necessary. Gaming is condcted in weekly or bi-weekly DMed sessions, 2-4 hours in length. The DM has over 25 years of experience DMing in the Greyhawk setting. This is a campaign for those who are trying to get away from the "this is a computer game and I run around killing things all day with my two +13 swords" type of game and is more of a "this is a developing story that my character is an integral part of" approach. No apologies made as this is an ongoing campaign where story and character advancement is more important than being a "1337 d00d". This campaign will be conducted in the manner and style of old 1st edition games and will be a fully DMed affair. This means every NPC is DM controlled, leading to a more immersive gaming experience and a decidedly slower overall pace as well. In addition, every creature/monster/NPC in this campaign will be hand placed. This means maximum variety in the look and feel of your adventure. Each module will employ DM awarded lump sum XP rewards at its conclusion, with the projected range being communicated in advance. In constructing the module, I am making heavy use of pre-fab areas and other files uploaded to NWVault. Although in many cases, I’ll end up spending a considerable amount of time modifying and adding ambience to these areas to achieve the feel I want, I’d like to take the opportunity here to thank the content creators and people who have made their hard work available to the community at large. Players will have to download the character generation mini-module, as well as the other files below, including the PWC file for the particular module that is currently being played. Games will be scheduled on the NWC site, with adventures designed for 4 – 5 PCs, with general class breakout as follows; 2 fighters, 1 wizard, 1 rogue and one cleric. Note that alternative classes can substitute for the general list (i.e. a barbarian instead of a fighter, or a sorcerer instead of a wizard). Adventuring parties are welcome to deviate from this skill mix, but be advised that each module will be designed with the “classic” group in mind. Projected level range of the campaign will be 1st to 10th. Adventure Modules in the Series: *GHA2.0 – Into Loren’s Ford - Available 11/07. *GHA2.1 - Patriots of Ulek - Available 09/08. External Links *NWVault information and download page: http://nwvault.ign.com/View.php?view=NWN2Gameworlds.Detail&id=5 *Guild Message Boards: http://nwn.bioware.com/guilds_registry/viewguild.html?gid=15582 *Email Contact: nwndm@gmail.com Category:Gameworlds